The Mockingjay
by Elfera
Summary: Yes it's anouther Elfangor lives, and other things, and blah blah blah. I don't care. Anouther thing. This is not a crossover! Mockingjay just works.
1. Chapter 1

**Me:This is NOT a crossover! It just has a certain word.**

**Cassie:It's true.**

**Me:There's two reasons why I'm writing this. 1:I read anouther, and Tobias didn't get trapped. Not to mention Ax got tortured. Sorry to tell you this but Ax would DIE! 2:I like Elfangor. Anouther thing yes there may be some Demimorphs in it. Just one little thing of it of course. He just knows about Loren. Okay? Good.**

**Cassie:Don't forget to check out The 54th Hunger Games!**

**Me: Short chapters, but it's Animorphs, and Hunger Games.**

**MUFFIN!**

**I turned my stalk eyes away from battle, toward the dead moon of the blue planet. And there I saw it. A black shape against the gray-white light of the moon. A shape like some twisted battle-ax.**

**((Blade ship . . .)) I whispered. ((A Visser's Blade ship!))**

**Our fighters were all away. Our Dome ship had massive weapons, but the Blade ship was fast and maneuverable. Too fast! **

**The warriors on the battle bridge had no choice. They had to separate the dome in order to be able to fight. I felt a grinding, crunching sensation as the dome was released to drift free of the main line of the ship.**

**Then . . . silence as the dome floated free. **

**Slowly, the rest of my ship rotated into sight.**

**Without the dome it looked like a long stick, with the huge bulge of engines on the far end, and the smaller bulge of the battle bridge in the middle. They were trying to turn to meet the Blade ship.**

**Too slow.**

**The Blade ship fired!**

**((No!))**

**Dracon beams, bright as a sun, lanced through space.**

**The ship fired again. Again. Again.**

**An explosion of light! A silent explosion like a small sun going nova.**

**The ship . . . my ship . . . blew up into its separate atoms. One huge flash of light, and a hundred Andalite warriors died.**

**WHUMMPPPFF!**

**The shock wave hit the dome. It was translated into sound. The grass beneath my hooves slammed up at me. A terrible rattling, shaking, heaving. **

**((Ahhhh!))**

**My knees buckled and I fell to the grass. Everything was spinning! Wildly, out of control! I could feel the artificial gravity weaken. The stabilizers had failed.**

**The dome was falling. Falling out of orbit.**

**The dome slid down the gravity well. Down toward the blue planet. Red-hot glowing atmosphere turned the sky above me to fire. Emergency engines kicked in with a loud WHOOSH!, but they could only slow the descent, not stop it.**

**The dome hurtled at shocking speed down and down and down through the atmosphere. Down toward the sparkling sea.**

**Crrr-UUUUUSSSSHHH!**

**The dome hit water! Boiling, steaming water rushed over the dome. I was sinking! Sinking beneath the ocean of the blue planet. I was powerless. Terrified. **

**Alone**

**:The Alien:**

My ship hit the ground. Pain in my side. ((Aaaaaaah!)) I shouted clutching my wound. There were spots in my eyes. I could see colors yet dark spots everywhere. My knees wobbled. I closed all eyes engulfed in the darkness I hardly knew. I took a shaking step forward, and my knees gave way. I fell on the ground. I put my weak hands to my hand. I closed my eyes seeing the darkness I barly knew. "Please come out, we won't hurt you!" A voice rang in my head. Just as I passed out.

_I went home after a long day of work. I opened the door to our modest home. When I heard yelling. "You left me!" A man's voice. Then a voice I knew all to well. "Well, I wouldn't have if you hadn't cheated on me all the time Zeus! At least I found someone who won't do that to me!" The male's voice then said. "You are the goddess of marrige! You should not have left me!"_

That's when I regained my mind, and woke up. "Hello?" The voice said. A young voice. A child's voice. I stood getting support from the nearest table. "Hello?" the voice said again. This time less sure. "We won't hurt you!" I knew I had to say something, but the pain. DEMORPH! My mind screamed. DEMORPH! Yes demorph. The pain no longer. Must demorph into something that was normal on this planet, but I don't... wait. Yes I do.

I concentrated on the morph I hadn't done in years. The first thing that happened was that my back legs disappeared. I fell, hard onto the floor.

"Okay something is in there!" A differant voice said. "We should run away, and pretend we saw nothing."

"Stop being a baby Marco." Then there was this huge fight between those two. By the time they stopped fighting, the only thing that needed to change was my skin. That soon changed, and I knew I should leave, so I then grabbed a bag. It's a wonder what humans and Andalite have that are the same. I put the cube into it, and my hologram. Seeing that hologram hurt, because it reminded me of Aximili, who was probably dead. I then decided to leave. I opened the door, and then anouther person spoke.

"The door's opening!" The door finished opening, and I walked out.

"Hmmm, I guess it's not an alien." someone said. I could tell that it was just five children. I decided to speak.

"I am, an alien, but my people can change into anything they touch. I just happened to have an human morph."

"Okay?" anouther voice said. I could tell it was a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo chapter two! With muffins! A curtain rises, and there's a mountain of muffins. Well your snacks are M&Ms, now excuse me. (runs to the muffin mountain, and starts eating.) HEY WHO PUT A BLUEBERRY MUFFIN IN THE MOUNTAIN? (tosses it away) Well I don't own Animorphs, and yeah... enjoy.**

**(-.-)(-.-)(-.-) Hey look! Their sleeping people, or something or other.**

Rachel's POV

"Wait" I said. "You can change into anything you touch?" The person, or whatever he/she was walked closer to us. We could see that it was a man, or in the form of one.

"Yes. It's pretty basic technology." He/she said.

"What's your name?" Cassie asked.

"Oh, silly me. I'm Prince Elfangor-Sirinal-Shamtul. You can call me Alan."

"You're royalty?" Marco asked.

"No. That's just a rank in our military." Alan said smiling. Then he glanced at the sky. His smile turned into a expression of terror. "The Yeerks!"

"Yeerks?" Jake said. Alan looked at us.

"No time to explain. We have to go, now!" So we ran away from who knows what. After Alan made us stop, Jake asked a bunch of questions.

"What are the Yeerks?"

"Their an alien species that can go into your mind, and controll you."

"How did you get a human morph?"

"A very long story." Alan said blushing. Then he looked at us. "Listen" he said. "I know you're just kids, and all, but how would you help me defeat the Yeerks?"

"Sure" Tobias said straight away.

"Wait" Marco said. "How?"

"Easy I'll give you the power to morph. For two hours" Alan said. "You'll need dangeress morphs, but it could work."

"Yeah" Marco muttered.

"Why two hours?" Tobias asked.

"If you stay in morph, for more than two hours, you will be stuck in morph, forever." Alan said.

"I'll do it." I said.

"What are the Yeerks planning on doing?" Cassie asked.

"They are planning to make everyone in this planet into their slaves. Controllers. Once they take over their going to kill all the plants, and animals humans don't need to survive."

"I'm in." Cassie said.

"Me too" Jake said. Cassie smiled at him, and he smiled at her. Then they looked away from each other blushing.

"I guess. I have to watch over Jake." Marco said.

"Great! Now then. Yeerks are slugs, they look normal, but they can take over you. Don't under estimet them. The leader is Visser 3, and well." Alan blushed. "We have a complicated relationship. No need to go into details. Let's say because of him, I got this morph." We all nodded, and then Alan grabbed a blue cube from his bag. "Touch this." He said. We all did, and then there was a shock. We drew back. "Good now then. Go home." We all nodded, and we started to walk away.

That's when Tobias turned around. "Where will you go?" He asked. Alan smiled.

"I have somethings to do." With that Alan left, and we walked away confused.

**Later at Cassie's barn**

"Should we trust this Alan person?" Marco asked. "I mean. He is kind of..."

((You talking about me?)) Alan's voice said in our heads. We all jumped. Well exspect Cassie, who was stuffing a pill down a duck's mouth. She couldn't jump. A racoon walked into view. ((Hey!))

"What's that racoon doing in here?" Jake asked.

((I'm the racoon.)) Alan said. That's when the racoon turned blue. Horns with eyes appeared on it's head. It grew bigger, and the tail grew skinner, and it grew a blade. Soon this, this thing was standing in Cassie's barn. ((And this is what my people look like. Exspect the females. Their purple.))

"Yeah" Marco said. "Huge differance."

((Is everyone here?)) Alan asked. ((I couldn't see you all. I remember there were six though.)) We looked around.

"No, Tobias isn't here yet." Alan nodded.

((Okay we don't start without him.))

_A hour later_

((Okay does anyone know where this Tobias person lives?)) We thought for a second.

"Yeah" Jake said. "I do." Alan nodded. He was very weird to look at.

((Okay you will go, and get him.)) With that Jake nodded, and left.

_Twenty minutes later_

Jake, and Tobias walked in. "Sorry" Tobias said. "My uncle decided it would be a good time to yell at me." Jake went over to where he was. Next to Cassie, and Tobias sat down on the ground near a hawk's cage. It had a red tail.

((Okay since everyone is here, here are some things you should know. The Yeerks need Kandrona rays every three days, or they'll die. The leader is Visser 3, he's the only one that has an Andalite host.))

"What's an Andalite?" Cassie asked.

((OH yeah)) I swear if he could blush, he would have. ((That's what I am. That's pretty much it. Don't stay in morph for longer than two hours. Don't talk about this stuff, for anyone could be a controller. Yep we've covered it. Now then it's time for you to get some morphs. Has anyone morphed yet?)) No one moved that was in till Tobias put his hand up.

Then Jake, and Cassie also raised their hands.

((Good)) Alan said. ((Now you know what happens when you morph. For you two.)) His stalk eyes looked at Marco, and me. ((Just ask one of them what it's like. Now then. Why don't you find a bird, and aquire it. All you do is think about it, and the animal will go in a trance.)) So we all found a bird. I decided to go bald eagle. Cassie, and Marco were both ospreys, Jake chose a perigan falcon, Alan aquired a white-tailed kite, and Tobias got a red-tailed hawk.

((Okay, morph into them, and then let's fly.)) We did as he said, and we went flying.

_In the air._

((This is so cool!)) Tobias shouted rising high into the air. ((Woo hoo!)) Then he raced downwards in an awesome dive.

((Whoa!)) I said as he sped past me.

((Ha ha!)) Was all he said, he pulled up.

((Children)) Alan said, but I could tell he was very amused. He could hardly keep back the laugh.

((It was just Tobias.)) Marco argued. ((Serously who does he think he is? Bird boy?

((Who do you think you are?)) Tobias said at Marco.

((Runnin round leaving scars.)) I said.

((Collecting your jar of hearts.)) Cassie said.

((Tearing love apart!)) Jake said.

((You're gonna catch a cold.)) Tobias said.

((From the ice inside your soul.)) I said. We erupted in a fit of giggles.

((I think I'm aparently Voldemort.)) Marco said.

((Kids!)) Alan said. ((I know flying is fun, and all, but we're at the gardens. It's time to get morphs. Who here knows about animals.))

((It starts with a C.)) I said.

((And ends with an E)) Jake said.

((She's in mother nature.)) Marco said.

((It's Cassie!)) We all said exspect Tobias who was too busy having fun flying.

We all landed, and demorphed, exspect Tobias.

((Tobias)) Alan said. ((Demorph))

((Do I have to?)) he asked, and that's when we all knew that he was going to be a little problem.

((Yes, but you'll always turn back.)) I said in privete. Tobias sighed.

((Fine)) he demorphed, and then Alan morphed. Then we went into the gardens, and Marco got a gorilla morph. That was when we were discovered by the gaurds. Tobias, and I ran after Cassie. Jake, Marco, and Alan went the other way. The gaurd chased after them.

"Okay" I said. "We're near elephants." She looked at me. "Want to try?" I smiled.

"Let's do it!" I went into the enclosure, and got the elephant. We walked around for awhile. That's when we found the wolf place.

"I'll get a wolf." Cassie said. She aquired a wolf. "Okay, now we just have to find something for Tobias."

"Ummm I'm good." Tobias said. "You'll probably need someone in the air." We all decided that was a good idea, and Tobias didn't get a morph. When we got back with the other boys they told us a weird story about a tiger.

**Hmm that was interesting. Now I have to go. Izzy, or as other people call Lizzy is coming tomarrow. Plus Izzy is easier to say then Lizzy. Anyway she's coming over, so I have to get my side of my room cleaned. Hopefully my sister will get started. Adio.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well chapter three I'm on a roll! This is my third chapter in one day! Yeah I finished my room. It wasn't that dirty. Just clothes, paper, and books. Anyway enjoy.**

_Jake's POV_

"Yes I'm due to the Yeerk pool tomarrow." I stopped walking to the kitchen. I decided to eavesdrop. Tom listened for awhile. "Yeah I know. Visser 3 is still looking for Elfangor. Though he's probably the only Andalite who is alive." I decided I had heard enough. I ran for the door.

"Tom, I'm going to Cassie's!" I shouted, and I opened the door, and I ran out. I went to the garage, and I got my bike. I rode it to Cassie's. I went into the barn to see everyone else.

"Hey Jake" Marco said. Cassie looking at me puzzling.

"Jake are you alright?" I looked straight at Alan who was helping Tobias with some homework.

"ALAN!" Alan jumped, and looked over at me.

"Yeah?"

"My brother's one of them! We have to save him! He's going to the Yeerk pool tomarrow!" Alan looked at me with a pity look.

"Jake, I understand. My little brother is gone, and probably dead. We will try to free your brother tomarrow, but first. Let's go to the mall." We all nodded, and decided we liked that idea.

_At the mall_

Alan went off to go get some food, and we started to talk. "How do you think he found a entrance?" Marco asked eating a nacho. We all shrugged.

"Who knows? All I care about is my brother." I said. "I mean he's my brother." They all nodded.

"Yeah, we have to do this for our families." Cassie said. "We all have someone who we love, and care for."

"Not to mention those who love us." Rachel said.

"Not me" Tobias interupted. Smiling his sad crooked grin. "No one gives a rat's rear about me."

"I do" Rachel said, which surprised me. She's isn't into all of that touchy feely type of stuff.

"What are you talking about?" Alan said sititng down, and he handed Tobias a taco, as he bit into a cinnamon bun.

"Nothing" we all said.

_At the school_

"Okay here's the plan." Alan said whispering to us. "We sneak in, free Tom, and come out. We cause a distraction, and try to save others. Any questions?" We all shook our heads. Exspect Tobias. He had already morphed, and well. I don't think bird necks were made to shake. Maybe cock, but not shake, so we quickly, and quietly sneaked in.

Soon we went down the stairs.

"Some supreme aliens. You'd think they'd install an elevator." Marco said. Us kids giggled, quietly. We were all nervous. We seperated. Alan, and Tobias went in one direction, and all of us went the other way. We came across a gaurd. We got into a little bit of trouble, but he couldn't see Rachel as she was geting very large.

Soon she was an elephant, and she had a moment. Of stomping controllers, and stuff. We freed people, and well everything was going great. Then Visser 3 showed up. He morphed into a thing, and well. Let's just say it burned, but we all excaped! Exsept Tobias. Though we didn't notice it in till we were in an alley, and demorphed. Rachel pointed it out.

"Where's Tobias?" We all looked around, but neither hawk, nor boy was in sight.

"This is all my fault!" I said.

_Later in the forest since the POV is changing._

Elfangor's POV

I laid down, and got myself comfortable for sleep. I was about to fall asleep when someone walked into the clearing. I looked up, and I nearly had a hearts attack. It was Loren!

"Alan" she said smiling, and I quickly stood.

((Loren!)) she smiled.

"Listen Alan I don't have that much time. For I'm very busy, I just wanted to see you again, and I wanted to say something. No matter what happens I will always love you, now see you!" With that Loren disappeared.I stood there frozen with joy. My Loren still loves me, even though I probably...

((Elfangor?)) I whipped my stalk eyes around to see a red-tailed hawk on a tree.

((Tobias)) I said spinning around.

((Yeah.))

((Thank goodness, I though you were dead!))

((Sorry, for worring you, I couldn't leave. I was trapped down there.))

((For how long?)) I asked. Tobias ruffled the feathers.

((Too long.)) I realized what he was saying.

((Wait, you're trapped? As a hawk?)) He looked down, and if a hawk could look ashamed, he defently was.

((Yeah. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get trapped, but they...)) I interupted him.

((I don't blame you!)) He raised his head.

((You don't?))

((No. In fact one of my best friends is a nothlit. A person trapped in morph.)) I quickly added. ((Only he's a Taxxon!))

((So you aren't mad?)) he asked. ((For I understand if you are.))

((No, I'm not mad.)) I said.

((Are you sure?)) I laughed.

((What do you want me to?))

((Umm, maybe?)) I rolled my main eyes.

((Fine. I am very angry at you, and you have to go to sleep without supper.))

((I wasn't planning on having any.)) he said. ((I'm defently not going to start eating rodents.))

((Well then we'll find out what to do.)) I said. ((Now you are staying here, so I can make sure you don't do anything stupid, or get attacked.))

((Oh man)) Tobias said.

((What?)) I asked.

((I have an English test tomarrow!))


	4. Chapter 4

**Four wow I'm on a roll today! Woo hoo!**

Rachel's POV

Let me tell you something. There is nothing more fun then flying. Feeling free as you float on the thermals.

((Hey)) Tobias said flying closer to me. We didn't have to worry about humans seeing us. We were too far out.

((Hi)) I said.

((Want to try a dive? It's amazing)) I would have smiled.

((YEAH!))

((Okay all you do is tuck your wings to your body, and go straight down.)) We went into a dive. I flew closer to the ground.

((Tobias I just remembered something!)) I said.

((What is it?))

((If I get hurt as an elephant I can always morph, but if I get ingured as a bird.)) I had an image of falling.

((Rachel relax. Let the eagle do the flying, she knows what she's doing.))

((I'm glad one of us does.)) I muttered bitterly. That's when something rushed past us. Jake. He's a perigan falcon. His small wings make it hard for him to soar, but those same wings makes him unbeleivable in diving. It was like Tobias, and I were standing still.

We pulled up from our dive, and we joined Marco, and Cassie.

((Do you think Alan's going to be mad we're doing this?)) Cassie asked. Jake then joined us.

((I don't think so)) Jake said. ((I mean he must understand.)) Then ZING something went past us.

((What was that?)) Marco asked.

((Someone's shooting at us!)) Cassie shouted.

((When you see the flash of the gun go to your left!)) If we were normal birds, we wouldn't have figured that out, but we weren't.

((You know)) Tobias said. ((I don't think I like those guys.))

((Me neither)) I said. Tobias has a very good reason to not like people who would shoot at birds.

((There it is!)) Cassie said, and we all went left, and the bullet went past harmlessly.

((Okay let's get those guys)) I said. We all agreed, and then we went after them. We went past the trees, and somehow didn't smash against a tree. We found the two. I stole the gun since I was the biggest, and Marco grabbed the beer. He put it in the trashcan, and I put the gun in the ocean. Anyone who would shoot at a bird shouldn't have a gun.

We flew to the abandened church. We all landed in the bell place, but the bell had been removed. There were four pairs of shoes, and five of us. Cassie checked her watch.

((Okay an hour, and a half. Let's never go over a hour, and a half.)) We all demorphed, and while we were looking terrible Cassie looked like an angel. Jake stupidly asked if she could fly with her wings. We all finished demorphing, exsepct for Tobias. He was still a hawk. He will always be a hawk.

_Later_

"We should spy on Chapman!" Jake said randomly when we were having a meeting.

((What is the point of spying on him?)) Alan asked.

"To find an entrance to the Yeerk pool." Marco said.

((Do any of you remember last time?)) Alan asked. ((We were nearly killed, and Tobias was trapped!))

"Of course we remember." Marco said. "I still have nightmares."

((And you want to go back?)) Tobias asked from his perch.

"Yeah" Jake said silently.

((We're not going back.)) Alan said. ((You are going to leave the Chapmans alone.))

**Yes I'm skipping The Vistor. The reason is, that I don't know really know it's purpose. I hope you people understand, but don't worry. I like Tobias books, so you will defently be having a lot of those. :{D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rachel's PoV**

"So last night for some odd reason I had Tobias sing me to sleep." I said. "Then I had a dream that I was lava girl, and he was shark boy, and we were eating a giant cookie that looked like Marco."

"You have weird dreams." Marco said. "But I have to hear this song. Tobias?" Tobias glared down at Marco.

((No.))

"Tobias?" I said giving him a pouty look that I did so he would sing to me.

((Fine. Close your eyes shut your mouth. Dream a dream, and get us out. Dream dream dream dream dream dream. Hit the hay fast asleep dream a dream you little bleep. Dream dream dream dream dream dream. Just relax lay about or my fist will put you out. Dream dream dream dream dream dream. Take your time but beware there's darkness in the air. Dream dream dream dream dream dream. Don't despair step right up glass of water here's a cup. Dream dream dream dream dream dream. This is it time is up were's the dream don't give up. Dream dream dream dream dream dream. Lavagirl's identity would give her some serenity. Happy?))

"That's hilarious!" Marco said laughing.

((What's hilarious?)) We all looked up to see Elfangor, and Marco smiled.

"Who do you think you are? Running round leaving scars." he said.

"Collecting your jar of horcruxes." Jake sang.

"Tearing your soul apart." Cassie sang.

"You're going to catch a cold." I sang.

((Even though you have no nose.)) Tobias sang.

((I will never understand you children.))

**TADA! I got this idea last night when I told my sister I couldn't sleep, and she said. Close your eyes shut your mouth before my fist knocks you out. Dream dream dream dream dream dream.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay after some thinking, I've decided that any charactor you give me will be in this story. They'll pop in sometime. Oh and one more thing. Andrew. Awww thanks! :{D You deserve something that I hardly ever give out to people. A MUFFIN! If you don't want one I have cookies, and brownies, and some M&Ms. M&MZUH! Stupid Ax.**

**I don't own Animorphs, or Will, or Shadow 232. Devin will be later. In the David Trilogy, since I need the blue box. I've decided to put Tyra. (Some of you may know her.) And a guy named Harold in here. (Harold looks like Ethan Jamieson. Look him up he's adorible.) :{D They'll come in sometime after The Illusion. (second best book ever! You have to love Ax in The Diversion. Best. Line. Ever.**

Elfangor's PoV

"So" I said staring at Rachel, and my son. I had morphed a mix of Jake, and Marco, so it wouldn't be weird if I came into any of their houses. "You risked your lives, and your identity to save a stupid bird?"

((It wasn't a stupid bird)) Tobias said. ((They were using her against her will for a stupid cermercial! I couldn't just sit around, and do nothing!))

"So you attacked the shooting area while they were filming."

"So?" Rachel asked me as she leaned against the wall, and crossed her arms. "You've probably done some stupid things."

"Yeah" I said. "I have. But that doesn't mean anything!"

((What stupid things?))

"I may have droven a yellow mustang into a fight, but that's not the point!"

((Where did you get a yellow mustang?))

"It doesn't matter." I said throwing my arms in the air. "I would have exspected Rachel to think this up, but not you Tobias!"

((Hey!)) he said. ((I do plenty of stupid things, you can't judge me!)) I sighed, and rubbed my temples.

"Listen I have to demorph, and then we're going back to the meadow." I said glaring at Tobias. "And you are staying, for you are grounded."

((You're not my mother.)) Tobias muttered preening his feathers. I then demorphed into an Andalite, then I morphed into a white-tailed kite.

((Come on)) I said. ((Goodbye Rachel.))

"Bye" she said.

((See you later.)) Tobias said, and we launched ourselves into the sky.

_Later_

I sighed, and looked up into the sky. ((I'm sorry)) I whispered to my parents, even though I knew they weren't there. ((I failed you, I let Aximili get killed!))

((Who's Aximili?)) I looked over to the tree with a stalk eyes, to see Tobias looking at me.

((My little brother. Now go to sleep.))

((Fine mother)) Tobias muttered, then he put his head in one of his wings. I smiled with my eyes. He's so much like his mother.

Then again, is that a good thing? I mean she did throw a rock at Visser 3.

_The Next day in Tobias' PoV_

I decided to check out the place where I saw ripple. I flew around, and I saw some other birds soaring. Like turnkey buzzerds. Man can they fly.

Though at that moment the hawk in me just wanted to sit in a nice tree, and watch for prey.

I don't eat like a normal hawk. I eat what Jake gives me. I have a fear that if I kill once, I'll never stop.

Jake once asked me if he could set something up in his attic for me to sleep in. I told him that Elfangor is making me sleep in a tree near his place. He said because if I start getting 'thoughts' he can catch me.

Yeah, like I'd do it near that place.

I soared over the city near the place where I saw it.

That's when I realized it would probably be at the same time, which was sunset. So that means I have the whole day.

Though there wasn't that much I could do since Elfangor had grounded me.

Though when I was still human when I wasn't at school my day consisted of. Watching TV, hanging out at the mall, doing homework, and reading. I can't do that stuff anymore.

I miss school. Even though I was always picked on. Though I didn't miss home. If you could even consider it a home. When my parents died, no one really wanted me. I ended up being shuttled between an uncle here, and an aunt that lives all the way across the country.

Neither of them really cared about me. When I got trapped Jake, and I arranged a phone call to tell my uncle that I went to go live with my aunt.

I don't know how long it would be in till they realized what was going on.

I didn't even know if they would report me as a runaway, or just not care.

So I was wondering what I was going to do with my day. I agusted my wings, to Rachel's house when I saw it.

A ripple across the sky.

I reacted instantly. I had to get closer.

I flapped even as my neck, and shoulders grew sore.

But it was moving too fast, and too high.

It pulled away from me. I saw that it was heading torwards the mountins.

Then I saw the V formation of geese, flying in the direction of the ripple.

There were maybe a dozen of the big, determined geese, moving along at an amazing rate, powering their way thought the air like they always do. Geese always seem to be on a mission. LIke. "Get out of our way, we're geese and we're coming through."

Suddenly the head goose folded like it had been hit by a truck. It's wings collasped. But it did not fall.

The crippled goose slid through the air. It slid horizontally, rolling and flopping like it was passing over the top of a racing train.

Most of the other geese suffered the same fate. One or two peeled away in time, but geese are not real agile.

The invisible wave smacked into the flight and the geese were crushed. They were rolling and sliding along some unseen, but solid surface.

And everywhere the geese hit I could see grey steal.

The wave passed by. The geese fell in it's wake. Dead or crippled.

It flew on unconcerned. Yeerks don't care about a flock of geese.

I was sure of what it was.

A Yeerk ship.

_Rachel's PoV_

"Why do they have to give us homework every simgle day?" I asked Cassie. For I was annoyed at my math teacher.

"Because they want to make sure we've learned.

"Yeah but, even on the weekends! We're bound to forget!" Cassie rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh calm down Rachel. You can do it. As long as nothing happens."

"Because you said that, something's going to happen."

"You're sounding like Marco." Then a boy pushed past us. Instead of going around he jsut shoved us aside.

"HEY WILL!" I shouted, but Will did nothing like usaell. Soon the only thing I could see of him was his black shirt.

"You know who he reminds me of." Cassie said smiling at me.

"A jerk?"

"Tobias" I glared at her.

"Tobias is not a..." Then I realized that Tobias was a loner. "Curse you." I muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I love my reviewers. This makes it all worth it. I feel like my book series has been published, you are my book series fans! Anouther thing. Can I just skip the ship thing? I have no clue how to write it, I wasn't really thinking. So this is going to be about Tobias, you know. Getting used to his hawk lift. Plus some other stuff. The ship will be the same as in the book. Exspect if you want, you can add Elfangor into it. Well anyways. FOR NARNIA, AND FOR APOLLO!**

**Edmund: It's FOR NARNIA, AND FOR ASLAN!**

**Me: Serously Edmund? I thought we made this clear. Aslan is based on a Chirstanity person. I'm not a christian anymore. I once was one of those crazy wacko ones. Wow... can't beleive that was me.**

**Edmund: I don't even know what you know at this point.**

**Me: I know piffle means nonsence.**

**Edmund: You don't know how to pronouce it.**

**Me: Whatever. I WANNA ANIMORPH MOVIE! Go to Cinnamon Bunzuh Read the review on The Threat. I'm pretty sure that's the one that was like super funny. Or was it The Solution? I don't remember. It's The Threat. The best part was this:**

**Rachel-The awkward moment when you have to cut your makeout session short, and comtribute to the mission.**

**Tobias-Dislike.**

**Me: Hil-ar-i-ous. That is so going to be in this story.**

**Anouther thing. Can Devin, you know. Be like the adopted brother of David? I think that'll be entertaining! Like that one story where Edmund, and Peter's mother is Jadis! **

**Edmund: And David tries to kill Devin.**

**Me: Edmund is a genius! Almost as much as Meagan Snow! Calling Aphrodite Venus gives us a reason to be mean to her. Unlike when I was making fun of her at Valintimes Day. Edmund and I are smart people. No one can say anything. Anouther thing. This is to Shane C, and why I blocked him. I did it with his well being in mind. If he wants to keep being dumb, okay. But I will not let his dumbness annoy people. And he calls me a bad auther. I tried reading a story. It was boring. BORING! No offence, and all, but he's boring to me. Like twilight!**

* * *

** Rachel's PoV**

I was on the balence beam, trying my hardest not to fall off. When all the sudden, the people gasped, in shock. I looked up, to see a red-tailed hawk shoot past me.

"Tobias!" I said. Then I looked to where he was aiming. THE WALL! "No!" I shouted. Then Tobais shot up.

((Rachel!)) he shouted. I held out my arm, and he landed on it. ((Rachel. I killed! I lost myself!))

"No" I said. "You didn't. You didn't loose yourself."

People came in as to save me from the crazy bird, so I threw him up in the air.

Then I guess the hawk took over. He shot up torwards the glass cealing.

No no no no no! Then the most wonderful thing happened! A baseball flew, and broke the window. Just as Tobias flew through the hole. I looked to see who threw it, and I didn't want to kill Marco.

Then I thought something.

How were we going to tell Elfangor?

* * *

**Me: And that is how I leave you off? Eh I don't know what to do. I wanna work on my origanal peice, but well... plus my daughter got a divorce. And in good news. Death found Waldo. :{D**


	8. Chapter 8

… **Sorry for the last chapter.**

Tobias' POV

I kept my eyes trained on my meadow. Watching for the quiver of the grass indicating a mouse was there. THERE! I dived forward, my talons raked forward, and I got it. I quickly shielded my catch. I started to eat. After I was done I went back to my tree and watched.

Soon I saw something stumbling through the woods on two feet. It glanced behind it. Obviously the prey. It was quickly followed by the preditar. The prey stumbled, and I knew that the preditor would get it.

Wait… two feet?

Memories of human life hit me hard. I flapped my wings.

The prey was a human, and the preidtor was a Hork-Bajir!

I wasn't a hawk either. I was Tobias!

I had to help. So I did. I jumped off, my tree and started to fly.

((To your left!)) I shouted. The human jumped to the left. I then started to give him directions to a cave. After I told him what to do I took off.

Rachel's PoV

I heard the gentle beating of feathers against my window.

((Rachel?)) A voice said uncertainly. A voice that I was so sure was dead. I jumped from my bed, and yanked my window open.

"Tobias?" I said.

((In flesh and blood. Sort of.))

"We thought you were dead." I said quietly.

((I'm sorry)) Tobias said. ((I lost myself.)) I smiled, and started to stroke his feathers, so I knew he was there.

"I will always help you find yourself, you know that right?" I asked. Ugh I'm sounding like a chick flick. Tobias looked at me with the fierce gaze of a red-tailed hawk.

((I'm so grounded, aren't I?)) I laughed.

"After Elfangor tries to awkwardly hug you, then yell at you. Yeah you're so grounded."

((Swell.)) Tobias said sarcastically. ((Last time he grounded me was when we saved Price Cut Polly.))

"That was fun." I said smiling.

((Maybe next time we'll drive a yellow mustang into a shooting area to save a grizzly bear.))

"I would totally do that." I said. "Though I do know something we can do on Thursday."

((What?))

"Stalk Mr. Chapman."

((I'm so there.))

Elfangor's PoV

I turned my stalk eyes torwards the sky. I can't believe how much I've failed my family. If I had only been more observant, and…

((Hi)) I froze. Then I slowly turned to see a red-tailed hawk looking at me.

((Tobias?)) I said with disbelief.

((More or less.)) I decided to skip a step.

((YOU IDIOT!)) I shouted. ((You have any idea what we've been through these past weeks? How could you be so stupid?))

((Must be genetics.)) I froze. Did he…?

((I've always thought of my aunt, and uncle as stupid idiots.))

((Oh well… YOU'RE GROUNDED! FOR… THE NIGHT! NO SNEAKING OFF AND SEEING RACHEL! NOW SIT ON YOUR BRANCH, AND STAY.))

((Actually, I have a new home, sorry.))

((Fine… we're going there, and I'm watching you.))

((Fine stalker.))

_**Later**_

"So we have to figure out what's going on with a Yeerk ship?" Marco asked. "How's that going to happen."

((We go to the lake.)) Tobias said. ((Then we get inside, and blow it up.))

"Jeez Rachel much?" Marco asked.

((Actually)) I said. ((We could do that.))

_**Later after they get to the lake, because Elfangor was smarter than they.**_

"A fish?!" Marco shouted. "You want us to morph fish?"

((Maybe)) I said. Then I turned both stalk eyes to look at my son, who didn't know I was his father.

((Tobias are you okay about sitting out?))

((I've never been a fish person.)) Tobias muttered.

"Good he won't eat us." Marco said. "Let's go get a fish."

Fishing was harder than it looked. We just sat there with string in the water waiting for a nibble. After like twenty minutes Cassie realed one in.

"A trout." She said. "Come on let's aquire it, because it dies." After we all acquired it Cassie put it in the water.

((The Yeerks!)) Tobias shouted. ((Their coming!))

((We'll have to morph in the cave.))

"Tobias can carry us, and drop us in the water." Rachel said.

((Yeah!)) Tobias said lively.

((Okay to the cave!)) We all ran into the cave. Cassie was the first to morph. Then Jake, then Marco, then it was just me and Rachel.

((I'll go.)) I said privently to Rachel. Then I started to morph. And I let Tobias drop me in the water while I tried to live without water.

Tobias' PoV

When I returned to the cave Rachel was looking at me with a perplexed look.

"Do you ever think this whole Yeerks business is a bunch of piffle?" She asked.

((All the time.)) I said. ((You better morph.))

"Yeah you're right." Rachel said.

((What's up?)) I asked. ((Something's on your mind.))

"Nothing" Rachel said softly. "I'll morph." She then started to morph when I heard rustling.

((HORK-BAJIR!)) I shouted. ((Rachel hurry!))

((I'm hurring.)) she said. Just as the Hork-Bajir burst through she finished. I decided to fly past with Rachel in my talons.

Please don't shoot, please don't shoot.

I flew out, and dropped Rachel into the lake.

((Okay we're looking for the ship.)) Jake said.

((Call me Ishamel.))

((Marco!))

((What I can't like Moby Dick?))

((Who names a whale Moby Dick?)) I asked.

((Children off topic. Tobias are you hidden?))

((Yeah.)) I wasn't hidden, but don't tell Elfangor that.

((We found the tube we're going in!)) Jake said.

After a couple of minutes I got the worst news of my life.

((Tobias?)) It was Rachel's voice. ((I know that you're there. Listen we can't morph, can you maybe. I don't know. Blow the ship up? I'm going to dimorph now. Goodbye.)) With that Rachel left. I had to… well I did see some dude get killed for shooting the ship.

"TSEEER!" I cried, diving down at a Hork-Bajir. I'm pretty sure it cursed.

"Andalite!" a human shouted. Soon people started to fire. I quickly dodged the shots, but sooner or later they would hit me. Unless… I flew torwards the ship, and pretty much hugged it with my wings.

"Stop shooting!" someone shouted. "You'll get the ship." The Yeerks were running around being confused when all the sudden a voice filled my head, and overfilled me with fear.

((Surrender Andalite)) I froze. Visser 3 had never spoken to any of us directly. ((Surrender, and you will die, painfully.))

Wow I totally want to surrender now. Yeah right.

**I don't feel like writing anymore.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: There may have been some confusion in the last chapter. By I don't feel like writing anymore I actually ment for the chapter. I'm never going to stop. Well I may someday, but that'll be after I finish every single story I have. I don't know why I post so much.**

**Edmund: I blame globel warming.**

**Me: You know it's so refreshing talking to you again. I missed you! JUSTLY HUG?!**

**Edmund: I could use a justly hug after the last story you posted with me in it. Nice name by the way. **

**Me: Well Telmirines are very stupid. So anyway JUSTLY HUG! (We hug.) You know there is someone else who needs a hug for being awesome. (attacks Andrew) JUSTLY HUG FOR YOU MY GOOD SIR!**

**Edmund: You really need a new thing.**

**Me: I know. Olivia, and Brianna never want a justly hug. :{( EVERYONE I LIKE GET JUSTLY HUGS! JUSTLY HUG FOR MEAGAN SNOW! JUSTLY HUG FOR IRIS129! JUSTLY HUG FOR ANIMORPHERZ WHO ISN'T CALLED THAT BUT IT'S REALLY CONFUSING! I think starburst make me hyper…**

**Edmund: I think that too.**

**Me: I need a muse… or more… Thalia?**

**Thalia: LET'S GET SOME COMEDY!**

**Me: Wait! I don't think this is a comedy chapter.**

**Thalia: What?!**

**Me: Comedy auther's note?**

**Thalia: Fine.**

**Me: Well I don't own Animorphs, or…**

**Jennet Song: They know that!**

**Me: What are you doing here?**

**Edmund Song: To yell at you.**

**Me: What did I do? Wait don't answer that. YOU'RE FATHER NEEDS TO DIE! Gods…**

**Jennet Song: The silver tipped arrow?**

**Me: Oh right… blame Tom. Ugh I can't believe I lost The Encounter. Wait a second… Wattpad… never mind. DON'T FAIL ME CINNAMONBUNZUH!**

**Okay I didn't come up with this, but I can't help it. What would happen if Ax murdered someone with an axe?**

Tobias' PoV

I had to get the ship destroyed. For Rachel. So I did the only thing I could do. Distract Visser 3, so I could grab a dracon beam. ((Visser 3)) I said trying to make myself sound like Elfangor. ((I think I see Visser 1 coming this way.)) I have no clue who Visser 1 is, but I could tell Visser 3 didn't like him. Visser 3 grew distracted, so instead of doing my little battle cry, I dived at an uspecting human, and grabbed her dracon beam.

"Trickery!" She cried. "The Andalite tricked us, Visser 1 isn't here!" I then dodging the blows fired at the ship. Water started to poor out.

((YES!)) I shouted. As four humans, and an Andalite fell. Then they started to morph into birds.

((Kill it!)) Visser 3's voice rang out. I'm pretty sure he was talking about me. I started to fly out of there dodging dracon beam fires. I saw the hawk that we freed fall down torwards the ground. Dead.

Later that night I stopped by Rachel's. She was waiting for me, and I flew in.

"You know" she said. "We were thinking, maybe we could find the hawk, and bury her."

((That's a very human thing to do.)) I said. ((But she's going to just become to soil, or some animal's meal. That's how it's like for us.))

"For them" Rachel said. "You're not a hawk Tobias. You're human."

((You're wrong.)) I said. ((And so am I. I'm not a human or a hawk. I'm both, and it's time I realized that.)) Then I looked Rachel in the eye. ((I have to go. Elfangor gave me a curvew.))

"A cervew? Who does he think he is? Your father?" I laughed.

((Somedays? I really think he thinks that.))

"You know it would be weird if he was actually your father." Rachel said.

((Yeah, luckily he's not. I better go. Bye Rachel.))

"Bye"

With that I hopped out of her window, and sarted for my meadow staring down at the people walking home, but I do know who I am now.

Be happy for me, and for those who fly free.

_**The end of The Encounter.**_

**Well that was The Encounter. Good, bad, eh? Next is The Message. **


End file.
